Tarcza balistyczna
Tarcza balistyczna – broń specjalisty, a także przedmiot do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Multiplayer Tarcza balistyczna znajduje się na wyposażeniu specjalisty Kerka "Ajaxa" Rossouwa. Zapewnia ochronę przed pociskami nadciągającymi z naprzeciwka oraz umożliwia prowadzenie ognia z dodatkowego pistoletu automatycznego. Tryb Zombie Tarcza balistyczna pojawia się również jako przedmiot do budowania na mapach Voyage of Despair i Dead of the Night. W stosunku do odpowiednika z trybu multiplayer różni się tym, że gdy nie jest używana, chroni gracza przed atakami z tyłu oraz może zostać zniszczona od zbyt dużej ilości otrzymanych obrażeń. Miejsce występowania części Do budowy tarczy balistycznej potrzebne są trzy części: uchwyt, ekran i panel. Na mapie Voyage of Despair przedmiot może zostać zbudowany na stole zlokalizowanym na rufówce, a na Dead of the Night w palarni. 'Voyage of Despair' *Uchwyt: **Pokoje 1. klasy – na półce w pierwszym dostępnym, środkowym pomieszczeniu, idąc od strony dziobu; **Pokoje 1. klasy – na fotelu na końcu pierwszego dostępnego pomieszczenia po lewej stronie, idąc od strony dziobu; **Pokoje 1. klasy – na krześle w najbliższym dostępnym pomieszczeniu od strony apartamentów dla milionerów; : Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_uchwyt_1.png Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_uchwyt_2.png Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_uchwyt_3.png *Ekran: **Mostek – za schodami prowadzącymi na dziób po stronie lewej burty; **Mostek – na skrzyniach w małym pomieszczeniu na środku obszaru; **Mostek – na ścianie za RK 7 Garrison; : Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_ekran_1.png Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_ekran_2.png Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_ekran_3.png *Panel: **Kabiny 3. klasy – na najniższym poziomie, w rogu, na ścianie, naprzeciwko przejścia prowadzącego do spiżarni; **Spiżarnia – na skrzyni, na końcu drogi równoległej do kierunku schodów prowadzących do kabin 3. klasy; **Spiżarnia – za skrzyniami zlokalizowanymi naprzeciwko drzwi do maszynowni; : Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_panel_1.png Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_panel_2.png Tarcza_balistyczna_Voyage_of_Despair_panel_3.png 'Dead of the Night' *Uchwyt: **Wschodni korytarz – na fotelu naprzeciwko przejścia do jadalni; **Jadalnia – na blacie przed przejściem na wschodnie schody; **Jadalnia – między Swordfish a drzwiami prowadzącymi na taras szklarni; : Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night uchwyt 1.png Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night uchwyt 2.png Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night uchwyt 3.png *Ekran: **Biblioteka – na kanapie po prawej stronie M1897 Trebuchet; **Biblioteka – pod złamaną półką po lewej stronie M1897 Trebuchet; **Gabinet – na stole przy przejściu do sali bilardowej; : Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night ekran 1.png Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night ekran 2.png Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night ekran 3.png *Panel: **Wschodnia galeria (wschodni balkon) – po lewej stronie od Saug 9mm; **Główne schody – oparty o kolumnę po stronie przejścia do sali muzycznej; **Zachodnia galeria (zachodni balkon) – na końcu balkonu po stronie pokoju herbacianego; : Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night panel 1.png Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night panel 2.png Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night panel 3.png Tarcza Svalin Na mapie Voyage of Despair możliwe jest ulepszenie tarczy. Zwiększa to jej wytrzymałość oraz obrażenia zadawane pistoletem automatycznym. W celu ulepszenia tarczy gracz powinien udać się do biura pocztowego, gdzie znajduje się sejf z urządzeniem do otwierania Scarlett. Należy uderzyć w nie tarczą, by spadło. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin sejf ladownia.png|Sejf w ładowni Następnie gracz musi podnieść urządzenie i użyć go na jednym z mniejszych sejfów rozmieszczonych na mapie: *mostek – w małym pomieszczeniu po stronie prawej burty; *apartamenty dla milionerów – w ostatnim pokoju przed wejściem na obszar głównych schodów; *salon 1. klasy – po lewej stronie od noża Bowiego; *kabiny 3. klasy – naprzeciwko dziury prowadzącej do spiżarni. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin sejf 1.png|Sejf na mostku Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin sejf 2.png|Sejf w aparamentach dla milionerów Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin sejf 3.png|Sejf w salonie 1. klasy Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin sejf 4.png|Sejf w kabinach 3. klasy Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin otwarty sejf kod.png|Kod na sejfie Sejf zostanie otwarty a na urządzeniu będzie widoczny czterocyfrowy kod. Należy go zapamiętać i udać się z powrotem do biura pocztowego. Na jego terenie oraz w ładowni znajdują się cztery części szkieletu wraz z odpowiadającymi im kodami: *biuro pocztowe – na stole przy schodach prowadzących na dziób; kod leży między butelkami, stojącymi na skrzyni za stołem z częścią; *biuro pocztowe – na stole za sejfem; kod leży pod stołem; *biuro pocztowe – na stole w prawym rogu względem sejfu; kod leży pod stołem; *ładownia – w małej skrzyni mniej więcej na środku obszaru; kod leży po prawej stronie od części. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu 1.png|Pierwsza część szkieletu (zaznaczona jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu kod 1.png|Kod pierwszej części szkieletu (zaznaczony jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu 2.png|Druga część szkieletu (zaznaczona jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu kod 2.png|Kod drugiej części szkieletu (zaznaczony jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu 3.png|Trzecia część szkieletu (zaznaczona jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu kod 3.png|Kod trzeciej części szkieletu (zaznaczony jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu 4.png|Czwarta część szkieletu (zaznaczona jasnym kolorem) Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin czesc szkieletu kod 4.png|Kod czwartej części szkieletu Zadaniem gracza jest odnalezienie odpowiedniego fragmentu i umieszczenie go w otwartym sejfie. Następnie należy uderzyć w urządzenie do otwierania, by spadło, po czym podnieść je i powtórzyć zadanie dla pozostałych sejfów. Jeśli wykonano prawidłowo, po zamknięciu ostatniego sejfu niemożliwe jest już odzyskanie urządzenia do otwierania. W przeciwnym wypadku konieczne jest odczekanie rundy i ponowne umieszczenie wszystkich części szkieletu w prawidłowych sejfach. Po wykonaniu zadania, gracz musi udać się do ładowni. Po lewej stronie od szybkiej podróży można zauważyć samochód z siedzącym w nim szkieletem. Należy dokonać z nim interakcji, by ten zanurzył się i zniknął. Od tego momentu w każdej rundzie pojazd ten będzie wykonywał nad statkiem jeden przelot po określonej trasie. Wydaje przy tym różne dźwięki i co jakiś czas zrzuca power-upy. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin samochod ladownia.png|Samochód w ładowni Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin latajacy samochod.png|Latający samochód Do wykonania kolejnego kroku, gracz potrzebuje fajerwerków. W tym celu należy najpierw strzelić w jedną z tub poczty pneumatycznej, w której może znajdować się przedmiot: *mostek – za otworem dla zombie po prawej stronie od Ślimaka; *mostek – za dziurą w drzwiach przy RK 7 Garrison; *salon 1. klasy – za dziurą w drzwiach po lewej stronie od statui Zeusa; *promenada spacerowa - sterburta – za pierwszym od strony pokładu rufowego oknem wyglądającym na salon; *kabiny 3. klasy – za okienkiem na najniższym poziomie, naprzeciwko schodów na wyższy poziom. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba poczty pneumatycznej 1.png|Tuba poczty pneumatycznej na mostku Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba poczty pneumatycznej 2.png|Tuba poczty pneumatycznej na mostku Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba poczty pneumatycznej 3.png|Tuba poczty pneumatycznej w salonie 1. klasy Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba poczty pneumatycznej 4.png|Tuba poczty pneumatycznej na promenadzie spacerowej Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba poczty pneumatycznej 5.png|Tuba poczty pneumatycznej w kabinach 3. klasy Jeśli przedmiot znajduje się w danej tubie, gracz zobaczy hitmarker, pod warunkiem że nie zostały one wyłączone w opcjach. Wysłany fajerwerk można odebrać w jednym z trzech miejsc: *apartamenty dla milionerów – po lewej stronie od szybkiej podróży; *biuro pocztowe – w rogu po prawej stronie od przejścia do ładowni; *maszynownia – po lewej stronie tuż po zejściu pierwszymi schodami. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin koszyk poczty pneumatycznej 1.png Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin koszyk poczty pneumatycznej 2.png Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin koszyk poczty pneumatycznej 3.png Fajerwerk można umieścić w jednej z czterech tub zlokalizowanych przy burtach na dziobie i rufówce. Aby wystrzelić fajerwerk, należy strzelić w tubę. Warto jeszcze zaznaczyć, że zdobywanie fajerwerków i używanie ich możliwe jest w dowolnej chwili rozgrywki bez względu na to, czy gracz chce ulepszyć tarczę czy nie. W trakcie jednej rundy można uzyskać maksymalnie dwa fajerwerki. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba 1.png|Tuba na fajerwerk na obszarze dziobu Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba 2.png|Tuba na fajerwerk na obszarze dziobu Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba 3.png|Tuba na fajerwerk na obszarze rufówki Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin tuba 4.png|Tuba na fajerwerk na obszarze rufówki Gdy gracz zdobył fajerwerk i umieścił go w tubie, jego zadaniem jest trafienie nim w przelatujący samochód. Jeśli wykonano prawidłowo, po dłuższej chwili samochód rozbije się o górę lodową. Zostanie to skomentowane przez postać. Następnie kawałek lodu przyleci w stronę statku, by trafić i ulepszyć tarczę balistyczną. Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin trafiony samochod.png|Trafiony samochód Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin samochod wypadek.png|Moment rozbicia się samochodu Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin kawalek lodu.png|Kawałek lodu Tarcza balistyczna Voyage of Despair Tarcza Svalin.png|Tarcza Svalin Galeria Tarcza balistyczna Dead of the Night.png|Tarcza balistyczna na mapie Dead of the Night Kategoria:Broń specjalisty w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Broń do walki wręcz w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Wyposażenie ofensywne w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Kategoria:Przedmioty do budowania w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII